


Before the Golden Gates of Valhalla

by Yuki_08



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Don't worry they will reunite, Fix-It of Sorts, Frigga and odin briefly mentioned, Hurt/Comfort, It will end happily (in a way), Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Please dont kill me, The hug we deserve, Valhalla, but if thor were to die i want this, focuses on thor and loki, i really dont want this to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_08/pseuds/Yuki_08
Summary: The final battle was raging around the Thunder God, attacks and weapons thrown in the air, flashes of magic and power all around the air.Thor, with Stormbreaker, sliced through the enemies, eyes focusing on his target. The wretched Mad Titan who had taken every single thing he held dear. Anger and lust for revenge consuming him.He got to the Titan, and unleashed his greatest power, nearly draining him completely just from the mere exertion. Thanos was using all 6 infinity stones, power surging against Thor's.And then just as sudden as the final battle started, everything was quiet.-------------------------------------------"Thor?"





	Before the Golden Gates of Valhalla

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! So this is my first post here and I'm practically vibrating with a mix of excitement and fear.. I hope I will be accepted by everyone here and could post more~
> 
> Before, I frequently post comments with the same username (Yuki_08) so if I ever commented on your work please say hello~~
> 
> Without further a do, I'll let you read my work..
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it~~

“Thor?” 

 

He'll always recognize the voice greeting him.. He opened his eyes slowly, realizing that he was not in the dark bloodied field where the final fight was happening. Where they had finally beat thanos. Everything was restored.. but what happened then?

Thor jolted up to a sitting position, startled that there was no pain on his body, no remainders of the war, his skin was pristine clean.. He squinted a little at the brightness of the place, but he saw a figure, one he never thought he would see again..

“it's me brother.. I'm here..”

He looks ethereal.. standing before the golden gates of Valhalla, glowing with a smile..

“You weren't supposed to come this early you know…” loki’s comforting voice chuckled. His fond eyes betraying the sarcastic tone of his words.

“Brother? Am I.. in Valhalla?” 

“What do you think you big oaf?” The younger burst out in a fit of laugh. One Thor hasn't heard in ages.. ever since his first failed coronation, or even longer.. he wasn't even sure when he last he saw his baby brother this contented.

“Thor? Brother what’s wrong?” Thor didn't even realized that his cheek was wet until his little brother’s hand wiped the tears with his nimble fingers. That just made a sob broke out of him.

“You're here.. Loki.. I.. I missed you so much.. Loki..” he desperately pulled his brother closer, needing some confirmation.. The warmth of the body tucking him safely to their chest is familiar, and thor sobbed out in relief. Loki didn't say anything, he just pulled his big brother closer, rubbing comforting circles on his back, reassuring him.

“I did told you that the sun will shine on us again… did I not?” loki fondly repeated his words from the futile last fight of his against Thanos. Though he hadn't expected his big brother to come here this quickly.. And he himself wasn't exactly sure he would end up in Valhalla anyway.. but he did.. And the gentle sun above the brother's were beaming, as if they were celebrating the two’s reunion…

After some time passes and the older brother’s sobs had died down a little, Loki pulled away from the embrace just enough to reach his hands out to caress the worn face of his brother, smiling at the black eye patch, apparently Valhalla doesn't return that.. his hands drifted to the hair that is longer than the last time he saw his brother. More reminiscent of the former thor. Before everything went on a downward spiral. His brother was also staring intently, taking in as much as he could of his little brother, after the years of mourning and grief. The subtle touch of Thor’s finger is familiar and warm, Loki leaned into it and relished the feelings of safety it emitted. Then he softly whispers,

“Come brother, mother and father are waiting inside…”

**Author's Note:**

> So.... how was it? Short I know.. in not that good at making lengthy stories.. but I have several longer stories I'm eager to publish!


End file.
